swrp_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Guard Journals: Entry 5
"What is Order 66? I've been asking that question to myself for over a week now, and I'm still no closer to having any idea. Me and another DG were guarding the chancellor a little over a week ago, and while we were there, one of his advisors came in. Their conversation started innocent enough, discussing all the different battles going on at the time, and other types of political things that the chancellor and his advisors have to worry about all the time. The chancellor then said that although he felt the war was going well, he felt like something bad was going to happen, and that Order 66 might have to be executed soon. The advisor became shocked, stating that Order 66 would never be needed, and that the chancellor should be ashamed of himself for even mentioning it. The chancellor didn't like hearing that. Not. One. Bit. He became quite angry, telling his advisor that he was to never question his authority again, and that if he said Order 66 was needed, then it was needed. The advisor became fearful after the chancellor's display of anger, asking him for forgiveness, and stating he would never question his authority again. The chancellor's anger went away after that, and he simply told the advisor that it was alright, and that he was dismissed. The advisor thanked the chancellor for his generosity, and left the room. The chancellor's face displayed a bit of anger after he had left, as he started to sneer, and muttering to himself that his authority was to never be questioned under any circumstances. I know that it must've been my imagination, but I could've sworn I saw one of the vases on a shelf in the chancellor's office move slightly. Again, I know I must've been imagining things, since it couldn't have been the chancellor, and me and the other DG were the only other people in the room. Still... I really feel like I saw it move, but there was no one there to move it, and since no one in the room was force sensitive, no one could've done it with the force. Eventually, the chancellor came over to the other DG and I, and asked us if we thought he was a bad man. We shook our heads no, of course, and he gave us a sad smile, telling us that he sometimes felt like the whole Republic was against him, despite everything he was doing for it. He also told us that he appreciated people like us, that displayed our loyalty to him and the Republic openly, without fear or shame. After that, the chancellor walked back to his desk, and the other DG decided to ask him what Order 66 was. At that moment, I thought for sure we would both be sent out of the room, since the DG and RG aren't supposed to ask questions. Hell, most of the time, we're not even supposed to speak, especially about something like what the other DG had asked about. Instead of becoming angry, however, the chancellor smiled and told us that Order 66 was an order programmed into all clone troopers during their creation, which was to be used in case of 'severe anarchy', as the chancellor put it. The other DG asked what exactly the order required the clones to do, but the chancellor stated that that was classified information, and there was no need for us to worry about it. Thankfully, the other DG stopped asking questions after that, and soon afterwords, the RG came in to take over for us. I'm still slightly curious about this 'Order 66', however. The clones have a huge number of orders programmed into them, and most of the time, we're allowed to at least have a basic understanding of what the orders are for, so that we can issue them to the clones if it's required. So, that raises the question, what's so important about Order 66 that it has to be kept classified even from the DG? To be honest, though, I'm sure it's probably nothing interesting anyways. Probably just some random formation or attack plan for the clones, something to keep the CIS on their toes." -Davis Yoodum